


Not so Sleepless Night

by DatFreud



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Kissing, Marking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teeth kink, sloppy blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatFreud/pseuds/DatFreud
Summary: ”Why did you kiss me?” The question was out before Eddie even had a chance to stop himself. But now it was out there, and there was no way Eddie wanted to Venom to call him a pussy again, by taking it back. So, he went with it, staring Venom down like he expected an answer.





	Not so Sleepless Night

Eddie finally had his life back on track. He had a job, an apartment he could actually live in and Anne was talking to him again. Things were perfect. He didn't even mind venom tagging along. His parasite…? Space thing…? his other was actually kind of nice, even though Eddie could be without the constant hunger and the wish to eat bad people lurking in the back of his mind. Sure, the first time Venom had taken over and actually eaten another man's head, Eddie would have puked if Venom hadn't been behind the wheel. He still had nightmares about it, and when he woke up drenched in sweat and heart beating rapidly in his chest, Eddie could swear he could taste metal on his tongue. Whenever he woke, his other was always quick to check in, talk to him and asking what was wrong, aks him if anyone needed their head bitten off. The last part wasn't very helpful, but the rest did, in fact, help Eddie's heart rate to go down. The nightly reassurance had Eddie convinced that while his other was violent and flesh-eating, he was also a nice guy that cared about Eddie's health. So all in all, things were going well between them. Perfect even.

Then why would Eddie try to destroy it be overthinking the little things? Little things like the kiss. Anne said it had been Venom's idea. Had it? And if really had been his idea, then why? Why would Venom take over his ex an make her kiss him? Did his other think he was lonely? Did Venom think having Anne kiss him, would make things go back to the way things were before Eddie had screwed up everything? Was that just another way for his other, to keep the host nice and happy? All the question swirled around in his head, making him feel dizzy and uncomfortable.

**Your heartbeat's rising. Are you having another nightmare?**

The deep, rumbly voice sounded from inside Eddie's skull, making him jerk in surprise, eyes snapping open. After weeks of sharing his body and part of his mind with Venom, he still wasn't used to his other just bopping in like that. Eddie bit his lips and focused on a tiny hole in the ceiling. So that's where the previous owner had his light.

Eddie.

“You can't have nightmares when you're awake” Eddie mumbled and kept staring at the hole, in an attempt to keep thoughts and suggestions from popping up into his mind. What if Anne wasn't lying? What if had been Venom's idea. What if getting Anne to kiss him, hadn't been the purpose. What if Eddie had been focusing on the wrong person… thing… all the time? Another question joined the chaos in his mind, making Eddie swallow around a lump in his throat. Why didn't he mind the possibility, that Venom wanted to kiss him, and Anne had just been an excuse.

**Oh. Then what is it? Your heart rate is picking up again.**

It was. Eddie could feel it. His heart was beating wildly against his ribcage and his hands were getting sweat, stomach tying itself into a knot. The thoughts kept pressing on, making a pain grown behind his eyes. Sighing hard, Eddie swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got out. He rubbed his the palm of his hand against his eye and slumped into the office chair, turning on his computer. If his head was being a dick, and preventing him from getting some, then he might as well take the opportunity to get some work done.

**We need sleep.**

“Yeah, but it's not gonna happen tonight” Eddie answered while opening the article he'd been working on for the past few days.

**Why?**

Eddie shrugged, positive his other would be able to feel the sensation through their symbiotic link. He shivered when he felt a wash of cold run through him, skin shifting to let out Venom. He materialized on his shoulder, every tiny black cell twisting and turning until Venom's face was staring directly into Eddies. Eddie blinked once, twice before he rolled his eyes and pushed back his laptop on defeat. If his other decided to pop out, then there was no chance he would go back in, before Eddie had spilled his guts. Metaphorically speaking of course…. he hoped.

”Why?” Venom repeated, heading tilting up and down, to look Eddie over, ”something is going on inside that head of yours. We can feel it. What is it? ”

”Of course you can feel it,” Eddie mumbled under his breath and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair and looked at his other, who'd he'd been sharing everything with the past few weeks, making it almost impossible to hide anything from him. Normally, Eddie didn't mind. Sure, the first few time he had to use the bathroom, things had been awkward and highly uncomfortable. Eddie had even tried to convince Venom into possessing the neighbor's cat, while he tended to his business. His other had refused, and Eddie had to get used to the constant tingling in the back of his skull. But taking a taking a piss, with the symbiote riding shot-gun was nothing like sharing the confusing and embarrassing revelation of Eddie not minding the notion of Venom wanting to kiss him.

”That's not an answer Eddie,” he drawled Eddie's name, making it drip from his lips like saliva from his long tongue. Eddie gulped and looked away, but his other followed, staying in his line of vision. The thin black lips slithered up into a wicked grin, giving Eddie the impression, that Venom knew his body's reaction wasn't from any nightmare. That bastard.

”Why?”

This time Eddie felt just as much as he heard the question, the single word was spoken so close to his mouth, Venom's breath ghosted across Eddie's lips. His mind was brought back to the forest, to the shock of seeing Anne together with Venom, to the surprise of having them both lean closer and kiss him and to the strange but not unpleasant sensation of having Venom's tongue down his throat.

”Why did you kiss me?” The question was out before Eddie even had a chance to stop himself. But now it was out there, and there was no way Eddie wanted to Venom to call him a pussy again, by taking it back. So, he went with it, staring Venom down like he expected an answer. He chose to ignore the fact, that his other could probably feel the nervous energy bubbling just below the cool surface.

”Why?” Venom repeated, tongue lolling out to lick his many, many, sharp teeth, ”Because we wanted to.”

Eddie licked his lips. Venom's gaze followed the movement. ”Why?”

”We already told you, Eddie. We like you,” the symbiote slithered around Eddie's neck nudging him under the jaw, making Eddie gasp when he felt just the slightest pressure of teeth. Not enough to puncture the skin, but enough to make him aware of the possibility. He didn't know what it said about him, that it got him hard.

”Define like.” Eddie tried to sound demanding, but it was hard when his voice was trembling and his cock straining against his zipper. Fuck, he liked those teeth on him. The danger only added to the building arousal of having them scrape and nibble across his skin.

Venom chuckled, a low, rumbling sound that resonated within Eddie. He moved again, this time morphing his arm up from Eddie's shoulder. ”We like,” he drawled as he gripped Eddie's chin and crashed their mouth's lips together.

Eddie moaned when he felt the long, slick tongue lick against his lips, parting them and slithering inside. Teeth clicked against sharp fangs as the tongue fucked into Eddie's mouth. He clutched Venom's arm hard, blunt nails digging into the dark, strangely firm goo. His other growled in approval. The tight grip seemed to urge him on, and his kissed Eddie deeply and hungrily, allowing his teeth to scrape and prick. Eddie didn't mind. He loved those teeth, and now that he'd had a real taste, he couldn't get enough of them. He wanted them everywhere.

With a loud groan, Eddie gripped the back of Venom's skull, forcing that wicked mouth onto his naked collarbone. His other smirked over the skin before he opened his mouth wide displaying his teeth for Eddie, before he closed them around the skin, this time adding enough pressure to puncture the skin and bring blood to the surface before he laved his tongue over the mark. Eddie bucked against him, gasping at the sharp sensation, while still keeping a tight grip on his other.

”You like this,” his other pointed out treating Eddie's collarbone to another bite, and fuck if that didn't feel good.

”I do.” There was no use hiding it. If his other could detect his raising puls, there was no way Eddie would be able to hide the way his cock throbbed at the way Venom's tongue lapped up the blood.

”Perv.”

”Dick,” Eddie snorted as a comeback, but as soon as the word had left his mouth, he could feel something, tingle in the back of his mind. Emotions, unclear and almost undefinable. Like a far-off dream, shattered and blurred, to the point that you decided if you're remembering something that happened to you, or it was something you'd only heard about. He focused on the strange sensation, tracing it back, the place in his mind, reserved for Venom's presence. He felt arousal and coy.

”If that's what you want.”

Venom's words snapped Eddie out of their shared headspace and brought him back, to the situation at hand. And speaking of hands, Venom's was tracing down Eddie's front, brushing his nipples as it moved lower and lower. When it reached the hem of Eddie's nightpants, Eddie spread his legs without thinking about it.

”You make us feel good, Eddie,” the symbiote drawled before he pulled the pants, and looked up at Eddie, with a wide grin, dipping his hands inside and gripping Eddie tight, making him gasp and buck in the chair.

”You, you can feel this?” Eddie forced the words over his lips, which wasn't an easy task, when his other slowly started to pump Eddie's cock, leaning over him to drip saliva over his erection. Venom flicked his tongue over the sensitive head and once again, Eddie bucked upwards, seeking out the heat of Venom's mouth.

His other chuckled low and deep, pressing his hand down Eddie's thigh, keeping him in place. ”We can,” came the short reply, before the symbiote leaned down and wrapped his tongue around Eddie's aching cock coating it with saliva.

Eddie trembled under the strong hand, pinning him in place when Venom leaned lower and closed his lips around Eddie's cock, sucking deeply and lathering his tongue under the head, scraping his teeth softly over the flesh. The slurping sounds were obscene, but only served to drive Eddie closer and closer to the edge. Throwing his head back, Eddie tried to fuck into Venom's mouth, but the strong grip on his thigh kept him in place. Sharp talons dug into the flesh, bringing blood to the surface and adding pain to the already exciting mix. 

**You're getting close.**

The voice sounded inside his head, echoing with Eddie's own thoughts and feelings. 

”Yeah, so don't ya fucking stop,” Eddie ordered between clenched teeth, gripping Venom's head again when the bastard threathened him with pulling off. Eddie was having none of it. With both hands he forced Venom down, moaning when his other's tongue lolled out to the side, and his jaw went slack.

**Fuck us, Eddie.**

Eddie didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the hold on his thigh let go, Eddie snapped his hips forward into Venom's waiting mouth, fucking his face and moaning as he felt the symbiote's throat spasm around him. Cursing under his breath Eddie sped up, pistoning forward. He rubbed his thumb against Venom's jaw, tracing the sharp teeth. The hiss he made, when he nicked the finger quickly turned to a moan when Venom's tongue licked off the small beads of blood.  He came with a broken off sound, that turned to a pained groan when his other pulled back to lick and suck on Eddie's over sensitive cock.

”Easy, easy,” Eddie groaned guiding his other away from his cock and toward his chest, where Venom melted through the skin.

We should do that every time you can't sleep.

Eddie snorted to himself, as he pulled up his pants. The front was soaked with spit. He didn't mind it. ”I think we should,” he agreed with a smile, and stumble back towards his bed, all previous worries and ruminations forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves comments/kudos <3


End file.
